Power Rangers: Assassin's Creed
by Anikitos2416
Summary: (My first fan fiction) The Templar order has enough power to access another dimension and make a pact with an inter dimensional race powerful enough to destroy the entire solar system. The assassins bring forth a plan of their own, recruit teenagers to become more powerful than any assassin could ever dream. They will access the morphing and become Power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Creed

Jacob Silva was staring at his crush, Jolie O'Neal, in the middle of his science class. He was wondering how he could finally get out of the friend zone when suddenly he hears his teacher say "Mr. Silva, would you kindly come up and state each mineral on the Mohs Scale?". Jacob was flustered, "Uh…sure Mrs. Cotton". He walks up and writes the answer correctly then sits back down.

His friend, Seth Kiffkin, turns to him and says "I saw you staring lovebird".

Jacob responds "How do you know that? Come on man, keep it down!".

"Dude, half of the school knows, you made it pretty obvious that you like her." Seth says

Just then, the bell rings school was over. Jacob and Seth meet their friend Gideon Park in the hallway. It was Friday and the 3 boys were planning on going to hang out at the new dance club in town to celebrate the weekend.

Gideon jokes with Jacob saying "Do you have nuts big enough to ask Jolie to come with us?"

Jacob responds in sad manner saying "Still no"

"Well, we still got each other! bros before girls right?" Seth Joked

"Yeah absolutely" Jacob said.

Later that day, the 3 boys walk into the new dance club and the first thing that Jacob notices is that Jolie and her best friend Caroline Greenwood are there as well. Jacob considers leaving discreetly, but decides to stay anyway. A few hour later, Jacob gets thirsty and goes to the bar to get a drink. As soon as Jacob sits down, he hears a familiar voice next to him say "Wasn't expecting to see you here tonight". Jacob turns to see Jolie sitting right next to him.

"Oh Hey Jolie, didn't see you there."

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

"I am here with Gideon and Seth having some fun to celebrate the weekend, what about you?

"Caroline invited me to come here tonight with her. Seems pretty nice."

"Yeah, its alright I guess."

Jolie notices something is bothering Jacob, but before she can ask, Caroline walks up and says

"Oh hey Jacob, good to see you"

"Good to see you too Caroline." Jacob responds

"I saw Seth and Gideon talking over in that corner, what are you doing over here?

"I got thirsty, so I came over here to get a drink."

Just then, there is a loud bang and a sound that sounds like people screaming. They turn to notice 5 humanoid looking beings with bright wight skin, glowing blue eyes, and seemed to be wearing outfits that resembled a German Nazi trench coat, a Samurai gi, a Napoleonic military outfit, an Egyptian tunic, and Ancient Roman armor. They had just beaten a woman so badly that she was barely breathing.

"Get Out!" They demanded. "This building is now under the control of the Templar Order!"

Jacob, Jolie, and Caroline jump behind the bar to hide as everyone runs out.

"Templar order? What is he talking about?" Caroline whispered

"I have no clue." Jolie whispered back.

Jacob looks and sees Seth and Gideon hiding under a table that the mysterious beings were walking towards. They flip the table over with a large crash. The one who appeared to be the leader grabs the 2 of them by there necks and stands them up.

"Did you NOT hear what I said?!" He screamed

"Um….no sir….w-we will be leaving." Seth stuttered

Jacob thinks to himself "I am not gonna just sit here and let these guys bully my friends or anyone around".

He looks back at the two girls with him and says "I am going to help them."

Jolie grabs his arm and says "What are you crazy?"

Jacob responds confidently "Yes."

He snatches his arm away, runs to the nearest enemy and punches the being in the back of the head, instantly knocking him out. Jacob is surprised that this sudden burst of strength came seemingly naturally, but before he can react, the others turn to him and start charging. This gives Gideon and Seth the opening they need to break free from the leaders grasps. Together they rip his basketball sized hands off of their throats and execute a double suplex into the nearest table crushing it, The leader moans in pain. Suddenly, Jolie and Caroline join the fight by executing a flying kick to two separate enemies knocking them down to the floor with total ease. The leader gets back up and charges at Jacob. In response, Seth kicks him in the stomach and Gideon sweeps one of his legs, which brings him to his knees. Caroline and Jolie each grab an arm and instantly break them, before Jacob executes a flying knee strike to the enemy's head, knocking him out for good. The 5 teenagers question what just happened before hearing the sound of police sirens, forcing them to run away into the black night.

That night, Jacob has a dream of a very bright place that is almost blinding him.

"Where am I?" He says "Is this Heaven?"

Then he hears a loud female voice say

"Welcome everyone. I have summoned you all here for an important assignment." The light dims and Jacob sees Seth, Gideon, Jolie, and Caroline next to him. Above them is a bright woman who looks like a Goddess some sort.

"Who are you?" Jacob asks

"My name is Minerva, Goddess of the Assassin order"

"Assassin order?" questions Caroline

"Yes, all of you have an assassin background in your family tree. That is where your fighting skills come from."

"Woah, woah woah, What do you mean we have assassin background?" Gideon asks

Minerva points to a center table which looks be in the shape of some sort of crest. the middle begins to show pictures and scenes that look like flashbacks of human history.

"For Centuries, a group of individuals known as the Templar Order have sought to purify the world of evil by controlling free will. They claim to want peace, but their true intentions are for power over humanity. The solution was a group of brave individuals known as Assassins who seek to destroy the Templar Order and maintain peace and freedom throughout the world. Over several timelines, the two factions have been at war with each other over control of devices known as Pieces of Eden. These Pieces of Eden grant the wielders immense power and anyone who has one or more pieces can do almost anything. Several assassins have been able to protect them and hide them around the world from these Templars, so much so that the Templars have grown desperate. Using the few pieces of Eden they did manage to find, they found a way to access another dimension and make a pact with a powerful race of organisms known as the Tregohn-Zi."

The pictures from the flashback of these beings look identical to those scene in the dance club.

"Wait, those are the guys that we fought at the club!" Seth exclaims

"Correct." Minerva continues. "With the power that these beings bring to there world, with there army of relentless henchman called Kreeshocs, as well as the ambitions of the Templar Order, they will have the capacity to destroy your entire Solar System."

"What are we supposed to do? Stop them?" Jolie says sarcastically

"Yes." Minerva says

"How do you expect us to do that? we are just a bunch of kids."

Minerva responds

"No, you are extraordinary kids. Your bravery and determination is like no other, the power and the skills you possess come from your ancestors who were assassins."

"We are learning about this just now, how the heck are we supposed to do this?" Caroline questions

Minerva smiles.

"You 5 will be imbued with more power than you could possibly imagine from a dimensional force known as the morphing grid, not only will you be the newest members of the assassin order, you will become Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? This is a lot to swallow." Jacob said

"I understand, but the world is counting on you all" Minerva responds.

"Well, I may not feel like the best person for this job, but I am not just gonna let our home be destroyed, I am in!" Seth exclaims

"I am in too!" said Caroline

"Count me in as well." said Jolie

"I want to help as well" said Gideon

"And I am willing to do anything needed for Earth to survive" Jacob exclaims

Minerva smiles "Excellent!"

then a bright case appears in front of them and opens, and whats inside look like 5 gauntlets imbued with power from another dimension

"These are your morphers, they will allow you to access your new powers and become Rangers!" said Minerva

she comes down to eye level with the teens and looks more human when she begins walking up to each of them

"Caroline, your great grandfather was a great assassin who served valiantly in the days of Napoleon in France. You are just like him, fast and stealthy, you will become the pink assassin ranger."

"Gideon, you are strong and durable, just like your ancestor, who served the assassin order for more than 50 years during the age of the Roman Empire. You will be the black assassin ranger."

"Seth, clever and brave. Your great grandfather was just like you, serving the order in the colonial era all the way through the American revolution. You will be the blue assassin ranger"

"Jolie, so fierce and yet so brave. Your grandfather not only served his country, but also the assassin order all over Europe during World War II. He would be proud to see you become the yellow assassin ranger."

"Jacob, your determination and courage came from your ancestor, who served the order for years in the middle east. You will lead the team as the red assassin ranger."

each teen picks up one of these strange gauntlets, which are lined with the colors given to them. each one seems to have a hidden bade on the inside that is the same color and is made from a weird metal.

"Your hidden blades will be disguised as colored bracelets and can be accessed using the small rings that are on your pinkie fingers in order for you to morph. You must also remember the rules of being a ranger. 1. You must never escalate a fight unless you are forced to. 2. Never use your powers for personal gain. And 3. You must never tell anyone you are Power Rangers."

"Seems complicated, is there like some sort of password in order to access these powers?" Jacob asks.

Minerva responds

"Yes. In order to morph you must activate the blade and say 'Assassins' Creed!.'"

"Incredible!" Seth says amazed.

"Now go rangers, the fate of the world is in your hands" Minerva says

Jacob wakes up in his bed. He looks at the time and notices that it is 12:00pm. He must have been very tired from the night before. He looks at his right wrist and notices the red metal bracelet that looks exactly like the disguised form of the hidden blade from his dream. Jacob gets up immediately and texts the others he saw in his dream stating to meet him at the local mall where they wont look suspicious.

an hour later, Jacob finds Jolie, Seth, Caroline, and Gideon outside the local mall

after making sure no one was eavesdropping Jacob begins the conversation

"Did any of y'all have a weird dream last night?"

"Yep" Gideon responds

"we all did" Caroline adds

Each one holds out their colored bracelets to each other proving that their dream was not a hallucination.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Seth asks

"Good question." Caroline says

just then they hear a loud deep voice exclaimed "Everyone out NOW!'

as everyone in the mall scream and run out of the nearest exit, the 5 teens turn to see a large monster like being that had the face of a horror movie serial killer. his grotesque body shows that this being was clearly not of this world.

The being yells at the teens, "I said out!"

"who the hell are you?!" Caroline asks forcefully

The beast responds. "The name is AlphaRex, now leave or I will shred you into little teeny bits!"

"Rangers" the teens hear the familiar voice of Minerva in their head. "Now is the time. Use your morphers, become the rangers."

"Yes, Minerva" The teens responded in unison.

"Hey Rexbitch, we aren't going anywhere!" Jacob exclaims

"What did you just call me?" AlphaRex responds

"Alright guys, follow my lead." Jacob says.

They all nod. Each ranger uses the small ring on there finger to activate the blade morpher. The gauntlet part opens revealing a foot long razor sharp blade on the inside of there wrists.

Swinging the blade with a stabbing motion, the rangers exclaim in unison "Assassins' Creed"

In a blinding flash, the immense power of the morphing grid flows through them, giving them immense strength and speed. the rangers appear in their suits with there respected color and a same colored helmet covering their face, with a white hood over their heads. Each ranger had the assassin crest embroidered in their torso. They also each had a long sword and throwing knives sheathed on their belts, as well as hidden blades on both wrists. The team had officially morphed for the first time.

"What the hell are you guys?!" The monster exclaimed

"We are the Assassin Rangers!1" Jacob responded

"and were are gonna kick your ass all around this town!' Jolie follows up

The monster throws some sort of ball down which explode into a thick black smoke, the smoke clears revealing 10 weird looking soldiers of some kind.

"Kreeshocs, attack!"

the soldiers begin charging at the rangers.

"ready guys?" Jacob asks

"Yes" the rangers respond

they all activate the hidden blades on there wrists and run after the charging kreeshocs

Jacob strikes one of the soldiers in the torso with his hidden blade and stabs through its chest, killing it. the soldier disintegrates and as it does so, Jacob is grabbed from behind by another soldier. He executes a hip throw flipping the soldier flat on his back and stabbing it in its throat, killing it as well

.

Seth flips over one of the soldiers and stabs it in the back with both hidden blades, he then spins and slices the neck of another soldier using the blades, both soldiers disintegrate

Caroline slides under the legs of two soldiers, then unsheathes her sword and slices through two soldiers at once, killing them both

Gideon runs, grabs, and suplexs one of the soldiers into another soldier before stabbing through both of them with his sword

Jolie throws two knives into two separate soldiers before using her hidden blades to stab through there necks

all the rangers stand in a seemingly effortless victory over the kreeshoc soldiers

"That the best you got LeatherFace?" Gideon exclaimed as he arose.

"Uh…" AlphaRex begins walking backwards out the mall slowly

the rangers charge and immediately surround him

"Where do you think your going?" Caroline asks

"We aren't done with you!" Seth follows up

"Lets finish him guys!" Jacob exclaims

before the heel could react, all 5 rangers strike, stabbing the monster in the torso. He disintegrates. The rangers stand down after an easy victory

"Wow, didn't know we were such great fighters" Jolie says in amazement

"Yeah, that was definitely interesting how those moves came naturally" Caroline agreed

The rangers exchange high fives and hugs, but Jacob knows something is up.

"Great job guys. Now we need to figure out how to get back to that temple like place with Minerva to figure out what that was all about."

Meanwhile, a group of templars were meeting in an unknown location

One of them says

"These assassins are unlike anything we have seen before. They have power that we have never seen from any of the pieces of Eden."

Another responds

"This can only mean that we are not dealing with your typical assassins, even with the Tregohn-Zi's power, this wont be an easy fight ."

a dark figure enters the room wearing a dark red hood. the figures can not make out the figure, but know who he is based on his voice

"Silence you worthless idiots!"

He removes his hood revealing his face, which is cut in half, his left side is a normal face, while his right side is a pale white color with bright red eyes

"Master CoreTrexxus! we are sorry, we did not see you there!"

The man speaking instantly gets stabbed through the skull with a weapon on Coretrexxus's wrist that resembled a black hidden blade. the man falls to the floor lifelessly.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, These assassins are now Power Rangers and have more power than any other assassin in history, but I have survived for centuries and played countless other rangers across different dimensions, these will be no different! Past attempted world conquerers of this dimension tried to defeat past rangers by taking their power away, but we wont only take their power away, we will destroy them and this entire dimension. It is time for the true New Order of the Ages to begin! HaHaHaHaHaHa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Creed of the past

Minerva teleports the rangers to the temple after the battle. They remove their helmets and take off their hoods revealing there faces.

Minerva begins speaking

"Rangers, you have done well. Welcome to the creed."

Jacob responds

"Thank you Minerva, thank you for giving us this honor."

Minerva continues

"I had my eye on you five to carry this responsibility since the day you were born. Since this plan was a last resort, I had to recruit other rangers before you into this order, in order to be your mentors and allies."

"Wait, We have mentors?" Caroline asks

Minerva responds

"Yes. These mentors are former power rangers themselves. These veterans were recruited each at different timelines in order to be the on Earth leaders of this great mission. They each have their own specialty and will help you make your decisions and train you."

"Train us? Did you not see us kick their asses?" Seth asks

Minerva responds

"Yes. I see everything. however not all battles will be so simple. These veterans are there to ensure that you are ready for any and every conflict that you will encounter. These templars are not like past ranger enemies. They seek to exploit your weaknesses and use your emotions against you. These veterans will make sure that will not happen."

"Well, there is always room for improvement." Jacob says

Minerva smiles

"That is the kind of attitude that will make you the best leader in Power Ranger history. Well done Jacob."

Jolie hugs him from behind in praise, which makes him happy

"So who are these mentors?" Jolie asks

"Their identities will be revealed very shortly. In the mean time, go home and get some rest."

Just then, a blinding flash brought the team back to their neighbor hood, back in there civilian clothes.

The team walked to each of there homes together.

Two days later. The Ranger's high school was having a trip down to the natural history museum.

They are given a tour by a nice woman with glasses named Kendall. As they are walking through the museum, Jacob notices a small pendent on her dress that looked like the assassin crest.

"Hey, did you see that Assassin crest that Kendall is wearing?" Jacob whispers to Jolie

"No, does that mean she is a part of the order?" She whispers back

"I have no idea"

The students walk by an artifact that resembled a tomahawk said to be once used by an incognito Mohawk indian that travelled all around the 13 colonies and assisted the Americans in their war during the American Revolution.

"Vast majority of people never knew his name. however some called him Connor" Kendall described

"Connor? Never heard of him. Seems interesting." Jolie whispers

She notices that the axe part is shaped into a perfect assassin crest. Suggesting that this "Connor" was an assassin

a few hours later, the school went to lunch at a local restaurant. the 5 rangers sat at a table when their waiter walked up

"Hi, I am Mia, I will be your waiter today."

Caroline looks up notices a small assassin crest on one of the waiter's ear rings. She seems stunned.

"Are you ok?" Mia asks Caroline

Caroline comes back to her senses

"Oh yes, I am sorry. Can i have a glass of water for my drink?"

She take the teams orders and walks away.

"Am I seeing things?" Caroline whispers to the rest of the table

"No, I saw it too." Seth whispers back

"We all saw it." Gideon adds

"First we see that symbol on our tour guide Kendall at the museum and now our waiter Mia? Is Minerva trying to tell us something about these people?" Jolie says

"Good question. Lets just make sure that we pay attention to our surroundings the rest of the day." Jacob says

"Agreed." Jolie responds.

After getting back to school and getting their books, The group got ready for their after school activities. Seth was going to the library to do research on the history of power rangers, while the others got ready for their martial arts classes, which also happen to be at rival dojos. Jacob and Jolie go to one, while Gideon and Caroline go to the other.

"When we see each other again, we can spar to find out who is truly the best!" Jacob said to Gideon in an optimistic tone

"Yes, we shall see." Gideon replies

The group agrees to meet back at the local burger shop for dinner. then departs from each other for their activities

Jacob and Jolie walk into the DeSantos Self Defense Academy ready to learn.

Their martial arts teacher greets them with pride

"Hey guys, good to see my most consistent students." he says

"Hello Professor DeSantos, good to see you too." Jolie replies

"Get your gear on, class starts in 10 minutes." Professor DeSantos commands

Jacob and Jolie nod and proceed to the dressing rooms.

Class ends 30 minutes later, As the students line up, Jacob notices a small gold pendant on his professor's shirt. It looks exactly like the assassin symbol they had seen on Kendall and Mia earlier in the day.

As the closing ceremony ends, Jolie pulls Jacob aside

"There is that symbol again, should we ask him about it?" Jolie whispers

"That is probably a bad idea, If that IS the assassin symbol, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves or to him. Lets just keep a close eye on him next time we come here." Jacob whispers back

Meanwhile Gideon and Caroline get dressed in their black and yellow uniforms for their class at the Bayhart Earth Ninja Academy. The class takes 30 minutes. As they are walking out, they are stopped by their Sensei.

"Caroline, Gideon, You too seemed off this class, everything ok?" He asks

"We apologize Sensei, it has just been…kind of a weird day." Caroline explains

"We promise it wont happen again. " Gideon adds

The Sensei continues "I sense you are capable of incredible greatness, I feel that you will be very important to this academy and this town"

"Thank you Sensei. We must be going now." Caroline says

They all bow to each other, but before the Sensei turns around, Gideon notices a gold symbol on his uniform where the school symbol is on all the student uniforms should be. He had been going to this school for years, but never noticed that symbol until now.

He whispers to Caroline "Theres that symbol again, What should we do?"

"I am not sure, but we have to make sure that we tell the rest of the team what we saw." She responds

15 minutes later, Seth leaves the library having learned some very useful information. walking to the agreed restaurant he notices a woman get her purse stolen. he runs after the thief with his morpher ready, but when he turns the corner he sees the thief has stopped and has been taken down by a large group of individuals. Not a policemen, but a group that looked very different.

"Thief, you cant run from the Silver Guardians, you are under arrest" he says

Seth conceals his morpher and looks on as the men handcuff the thief and take him away. The man who appeared to be the leader than notices Seth and walks up to him.

"You ok dude?" He asks

Seth responds "Yes sir, I am fine. That was amazing what you did to that idiot thief."

The man smiles "It was no sweat, we deal with stuff worse than this all the time."

"Who are you?" Seth asks

"I am Wes Collins, commander of the Silver Guardians. A non-profit organization focused on keeping this good town safe from any and all danger."

he then hands him a business card

"If you ever need us, just call"

Seth takes it, then notices the same gold symbol he had seen on 2 other people earlier in the day on Wes' red hat.

"Uh Thank you sir. Have a nice night." Seth says

He walks off in shock, He thinks that he has to tell the others what he had seen

the group meets up at the agreed location 15 minutes later. They sit down at a table.

"Seth, did you find anything?" Jacob asks

Seth begins

"Yes. I found out that through out history, Power Rangers have been legendary. It is said that when situations become dire and survival is uncertain, 5 individuals are selected to access the powerful inter-dimensional force known as the morphing grid to become power rangers. These Power Rangers protected the world bravely and never revealed their true identity. They provided protection, security, and most importantly hope."

"What about the assassins?" Jolie asks

Seth responds "That I couldn't find anything about, Who ever was in this order in the past has covered their tracks super well."

"Well, we saw the symbol again on our martial arts professor." Jacob says

"We did as well on our sensei." Gideon adds

"I saw it on the way here on this guy who claimed to be apart of this group called the Silver Guardians." Seth adds

"Silver guardians? Is that like some sort of code for assassins?" Caroline asks

"I have no idea." Seth responds

Just then there hear screaming outside and a loud voice

"Where are you Assassin rangers? come out so I can kill you!" It shouted

The group runs out of the restaurant and turns to see a glowing individual like the one they had met at the mall. It points at them and says

"You! This place will be your grave."

"I don't think so." Jacob says. He activates his hidden blade morpher and looks back at his team

"You guys ready?" He asks

"Ready!" They all say, as they reveal their hidden blades

"Assassins creed!"

The rangers have morphed. But before they engage there enemy, 5 familiar individuals step in front of them.

Kendall from the museum

Mia from the restaurant

Professor DeSantos

The Ninja Sensei

and Commander Wes were standing before this being

"If you want them, you have to go through us first!" Professor DeSantos says

"Who the hell are you?" The being asks

"Your demise." The Sensei states

"Lets kick it like old times guys! Ready?" Wes asks

"Ready!" the group responds

"Wait." Jacob says

"Don't tell me.." Jolie says

The groups each say a phrase and perform actions that look exactly like some sort of morphing sequence

Wes begins "Time for, Time Force!" With a flash he turns into a red ranger

Sensei follows "Ninja Storm! Ranger form! Ha!" He becomes a yellow ranger

Kendall says "Dino charger ready! Energize! Unleash the power!" She turns into a purple ranger

Mia says "Samurizer! Go go Samurai!" She draws a weird Japanese symbol then becomes a pink ranger

Professor DeSantosi confirms the assassin's suspicions when he says "Zeo Ranger 3! Blue!" and becomes a blue ranger

"What is going on?" This being asks in confusion

"We are sending you to the after life!" The blue ranger exclaims

The weird ranger team attacks all at once, slicing through the odd being's body. The team turns to watch the being fall lifelessly and explode. The rangers then walk toward the assassin rangers, who now seem uneasy.

The ranger team demorphs.

"Don't worry, we are on your side." Professor DeSantos says

The assassin rangers demorph as well

"Wait a minute! You are all Power Rangers?" Jacob asks in amazement

Wes responds "Well more specifically, we WERE Power Rangers. We each came from different times and teams."

Mia continues "Minerva recruited us into the assassin order and gave us our powers back so that we could be mentors to you."

Jolie is amazed

"Profesor DeSantos, I had no clue!" she says

he responds "No need to call me Professor now, My name is Rocky, and I am the former Blue Zeo Ranger."

The Sensei adds "and since we are a team now, you can just call me Dustin. I am the former yellow Ninja Storm Ranger"

Wes adds to the conversation "I served as the red Time Force ranger before I became the Commander of the Silver Guardians"

Mia follows suit "And before I went to culinary school and became a waitress, I was the pink Samurai Ranger."

Kendall finishes "And before I worked in the local museum, I worked in a natural history museum while also serving as the purple Dino Charge Ranger."

"We are here in this town to be your mentors in your mission to prevent the apocalypse at the hands of the Templar Order." Rocky explains

"Wow, its a huge honor to be working with all of you!" Jacob says

"The honor is all ours red assassin ranger." Kendall responds

"Good, now that we have met you, we need your help!" Rocky says

"With what?" Caroline asks

Wes seems uneasy

"The sixth ranger veteran,Taylor Earhardt. She has lost her ability to morph. We need to go save her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wild Access

The team and the veterans have just met up at the local park, early in the day.

"Follow us, we need to go rescue Taylor." Rocky says, as the team began walking down the street.

"Who is Taylor?" Jolie asks

Wes responds "Taylor Earhardt was the yellow Wild Force ranger and a good friend of mine. Her power comes from the spirit of a soaring eagle. She was the heart and soul of the Wild Force rangers and also, the girlfriend of my teammate Eric."

"So what happened to her?" Gideon asks

"The Templars and the Tregohn-Zi killed her eagle zord. This caused Taylor to lose hope."

"Why does it matter if she loses hope?" Jacob asks

"Hope is what fuels a person's connection to the morphing grid. Without hope, a ranger can not morph." Kendal explains

"And now, she is starting to become brainwashed into joining the templar order." Mia adds

"Being a ranger is not just about ensuring the safety of others, it is about providing hope and a future. Whats the point of protection if there is no hope for a better future?" Dustin concludes

"What does the assassin's have to do with this?" Jolie asks

Wes continues "The Assassins have been providing hope for centuries. Thanks to them we wouldn't have regained our powers."

Caroline is astonished

"What do you mean?" She asks

Rocky becomes a little quiet

"Our teams each won our respective battles, but each victory came with a cost. Either 1, it sacrificed all of our powers, or 2, an even greater force rose up requiring even greater powers to conquer, meaning that our old powers were almost completely useless. I was consequence 2, but my fate would be even worse. I became injured and left me unable to carry on with my fellow teammates. At first, I was a successful martial arts teacher in the town of Angel Grove, but I still felt like I needed to do more to help out my ranger brothers and sisters. I couldn't access the new powers that they have, and I like Taylor….lost hope."

"How did you regain it?" Seth asks

Rocky continues

"Minerva came to me in a dream and offered me a second chance. At first I was skeptical, but she reminded me that my former team had no animosity towards me. She assured me that while a ranger may fail, they will always get back up. She told me that while I may not be able to assist my former team in the way I used to, I could still provide hope for the world as a member of the Assassin Order. She gave me my Zeo powers back and told me that I would be the leader of the Veteran Assassin Rangers, and one of the mentors to you 5."

Wes starts speaking next

"Before I became one of your mentors, I was just the Red Time Force Ranger and I, as well as 4 other rangers from the future, along with my good friend Eric, chased mutants through time in an effort to capture and ultimately defeat them. After our battle was won, My dad gave me a spot as the leader of the Silver Guardians, an organization owned by him that protects the innocent from danger. Minerva recruited me not long after."

Mia adds to the conversation

"My story is not that much different from you guys', I was a simple elementary school teacher before I was enlisted to become the Pink Samurai ranger and defend my town from an ancient power that was fought by my ancestors. After we won our final battle, I went to a culinary school not far from here. Minerva explained to me what was happening in this war and I promised I would teach you the ways of the samurai so that you may use what I teach you in battle."

Dustin jumps in

"Mine is slightly more interesting dude. I was the yellow ranger from The Watanabe Wind Ninja Academy. I harnessed the element of Earth in order to combat evil rangers and prevent them from taking over my home town, Blue Bay Harbor. The ways of the Ninja and the Assassin are very similar, It is my job to teach you those ways."

Kendall thens begin speaking

"Before I became a ranger and one of your mentors, I was a simple employee at a natural history museum. Until I was thrust into a galactic war to defend 10 powerful stones known as energems. The purple energem chose me to be its protector and gave me its power causing me to become the purple dino charge ranger while also serving as the teams technical expert. After we won our battle, Minerva said this team needed someone with a technical know how. That person is me."

"So why aren't you guys the Assassin Rangers? Why are you just ranger veterans?" Jacob asks in confusion.

Kendall responds "Because our time has come to pass. This is a new threat with new goals and enemies. These templar enemies have now become so strong that the only way to defeat them is to harness the full power of the assassins. We may be assassins, but you are the only ones who can use the powers of the assassin order and the morphing grid to defeat the templars."

"Just like how our Ninja Storm powers were the only ones who could defeat Lothor and his Dark ninjas, The Assassin's powers are the only ones capable of defeating the Templars for good." Dustin explains

"Our job is to make sure you know how to use those powers, as well as give you tips and tricks for winning your battles, that we learned from our previous ranger duties." Mia adds

"In other words, we will be able to help you out a lot, but it is ultimately up to you to finish the job." Wes concludes

"We are close to where Taylor is."

They see a big complex that has a sign that says "Abstergo Industries"

"Who are these Abstergo guys?" Caroline asks

"A massive worldwide organization run by the Templar order. They control more in todays world than you think." Kendall responds

"So whats the plan?" Jacob asks

Rocky responds

"The complex is split up into 3 sections, so we will split up into 3 teams, Dustin Gideon and Caroline will look in the west section, Kendall, Mia and Seth will go in the east, and Jacob and Jolie will come with Wes and I will cover the North."

Each member separates its there respective group,

"Guys, we are in the belly of the beast. In here, we are just friends on a nice tour of this facility, these guys can not know our true identities. So if someone asks for your name, lie and make something up. Do not ask for directions,and unless you are forced to, do not attack and do not morph."

The team nods

"alright, lets move team."

Each group heads off into their respective building.

The West complex was very high tech. When they walked in, they walked in, they noticed hundreds of workers in white lab coats. One walked up to the team

"Hi, would you like me to give you a tour?" she said

"No thank you we are just looking." Dustin responded

they continue walking and notice a long hallway with a tourist information desk at the end. the team notices blank Abstergo name tags. Dustin calls the other rangers on his communicator,

"Guys, we will need disguises, i found these name tags, and look for them in your section so we look like tourists." He says

"Good idea, find some of those,and whatever you do, don't use your real name." Rocky says back. Dustin writes "Glenn" on his name tag, Caroline writes "Kathrine" and Gideon writes "Will". They stick them on their shirts and continue walking down the hallway

Kendall, Mia, and Seth walked into a building that was rather empty. they find name tags on an empty desk. Kendall writes "Claire" Mia writes "Erica" and Seth writes "Noah". They notice that the building has a long stairwell with a sign that says "Operation Reborn".

Rocky had a name tag that said "Steven", Wes had one that said "Jason" Jacob had one that said "Scott" and Jolie had one that said "Lily". Rocky concludes that the building they were in must be an important building, because he noticed several workers, and a lot of them were walking towards the back the team decides to follow them

Team 1 sneakily enters what looks like a weapons lab with some type of teleporter in the back of the room. they notice a bubbling tank with a weird human minion thing inside

He tells the team to duck down behind and he gets down as well.

"Guys, we may have just discovered something big." he whispers

"What do you mean?" Gideon whispers back

"That thing looks like a kelzak, The Ninja Rangers and I fought those things all the time. but this one looks different it looks like it has been combined with a cyclobot and a vivix. Those were the soldiers that fought other previous teams. Those templar monster things we have been fighting must be creating some sort of hybrid soldier to destroy us." Dustin whispers

he also notices pictures and personal data of past ranger teams villians, namely Lothor, Venjix, Ransik, Diabolico and even the Psycho rangers.

but before he can go into detail about them, they hear behind them "What are you doing hear?"

They stand to see one of those glowing monsters standing there with a group of kreeshocs.

"Uhh sorry, we will be leaving." Dustin says

But then they here an alarm behind them screaming something much worse.

"Ranger Alert! Ranger Alert!" the alarm said

"These must be the rangers!" one of the kreeshocs said pointing at the group

"Well, guys, I guess we have got no choice guys. Its morphin' time! Ready?" Dustin says

The others open there blades

"Ready!" they respond

"Ninja Storm! Ranger form!"

"Assassins creed!"

Meanwhile, Kendall, Mia, and Seth. have come to a plexiglass window, below them, they see a large meeting taking place between the glowing individuals called Tregohn-Zi and the templars

The one that appears to be the leader

"This plan of yours is crazy sir!" one of the Tregohn-Zi say

The leaders face is revealed, it is the man with his half normal, half un normal face.

"You will call me Master CoreTrexxus! never sir, and this plan is the only way to destroy the assassins once and for all!" the leader says back

The Tregohn-Zi stands up

"Ok fine, Master CoreTrexxus, this plan of yours will not only destroy The Assassins, it will also destroy the entire solar system and eventually the Galaxy!" he says

"Thats the point you wanted power, this is it."

The Rangers then hears the Ranger Alert. and ares surrounded by guards. One of them talks in a communicator

"We have 3 rangers right here he says."

"Alright, we have to morph guys. Ready?" Kendall says

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dino Charger, energize, Unleash the power!"

"Samuraizer, Go Go Samurai"

"Assassin's Creed"

Team 3 was pretty deep into the building when they hear the Ranger alert.

"Rocky, our cover is blown, we had to morph!" Rocky hears on his communicator, coming from Dustin

"So has ours, we are running deeper into compound to try to find Taylor." Kendall says as well

"Ok, hurry up, we need to get Taylor and get out."

The team starts running, but runs into guards

"We have 4 of them right here" One of them says, they draw theres stun batons

"Well looks like we don't have a choice. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Zeo Ranger 3! Blue!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Assassin's Creed!"

The Team has morphed. and the assassins draw their swords, but before they can engage the guards spawn kreeshocs. and they run towards the rangers.

They fight and kill a few, but more are spawned. eventually there were too many to fight. Forcing the rangers to run down the long hall. They eventually find an office that has the name Dr Allison Sullivan on it and run in to hide. The guards and kreeshocs run by not realizing there hiding spot. Rocky then notices a person with there back turned staring out the window

"Taylor?" Rocky says

The person turns around to confirm the rangers suspicions

"That is not my name anymore. its Allison" She says

Wes removes his helmet

"No its not. Taylor, how could you say something like that? You are not just a ranger, You are an assassin." Wes says

"No I am not. I am a failure. The death of the Eagle was the symbol of what the Templar order is capable of. If they can do that to one of the sources of my teams power. They can't be stopped. and if they cant be stopped, then its time for the assassins and the power rangers to end." She says

Rocky then removes his helmet

"Taylor, I can see where you are coming from, I felt like there was no hope as well, but the order and my friends changed my mind. listen to us. come back to the light." he says

"Taylor come on. what would Eric think if he saw you like this?" Wes says

Taylor snaps. she storms toward him

"Do you really think I care what he thinks? I am not doing this for me, I am doing this for all of you. I am surrendering because your pride prevents you to. The problem with you rangers is that you never know when to admit defeat." She says

"Thats because rangers never give up, and never stop fighting until we win." Jacob says

Taylor shakes her head

"My point exactly, you even engraved that crap in the heads of the assassins last hope." she says,

Taylor turns her head and walks back to the window. she then points to a circular panel on the floor in the corner

"That right there is a teleport, it will teleport you back to the entrance, tell the rest of your team to do just that, and never come back fro me." She says

"Fine. lets go guys." Rocky says as he puts his helmet back on. and they walk back towards the teleporter. it brings them back to the front of the compound

Rocky contacts the other teams and tells them to find a teleporter just like the one they found. eventually, the entire team is back where they started

"What did you find?" Rocky asks Dustin

"Well, we noticed that the templars are apparently creating some hybrid soldier to go along with these kreeshocs to try and destroy us. it also seems like they are trying to bring back old villains of previous teams. or worse." He says

"That must have been that plan that the CoreTrexxus guy in that meeting was talking about." Kendall states

"What did he look like?" Wes asks

"Like some cross between a human and one of those Tregohn-Zi guys. He was pretty weird looking." Mia says

Just then, The rangers hear "I have the rangers right here, form up on me."

They turn to see a group of templar guards running towards them

"Looks like this will have to wait, lets show them what we are made of!" Jacob says

"Right!" say the rest

They all draw there weapons and charge

As Kendall and Caroline run into the guards, Kendal jumps and blasts 2 of them with her blaster, Carline follows striking the remaining ones in there section down with just one swipe of her sword for each one.

Seth engages by stabbing 3 guards at once with the power of his hidden blade, Wes follows by striking down the others with 2 good sword swipes.

Mia draws her katana and charges, blocking all of the guards attacks with total ease before Jolie swipes them down with her hidden blade.

Gideon starts throwing several knives at some guards hitting each one, Dustin follows through with his quick slash ninja technique taking out many enemies. Gideon finishes off those remaining with his sword.

A guard tries to hit Jacob with is stun baton, Jacob dodges underneath his arm, and draws his sword blocking another attack before spinning around and slicing some others until there is one left standing, Rocky Executes his signature spinning backlist to knock him out.

The Rangers stand up and ongradulate each other on finishing off the guards.

All of the sudden, the rangers hear a weird voice

"Rangers, kneel before your lord" it says

The rangers turn to see the CoreTrexxus character walking towards them with a Tregohn-Zi wearing a confederate civil war outfit walking next to him.

"Our lord? Listen up two face, You aint our lord, and you never will be. got it?" Jacob says

"Hmm, Silent Strike, would you please destroy these insects and spare me the trouble?" CoreTrexxus responds. he then turns around and teleports to an unknown location

The weird being presses a button on his arm, which deploys a weird looking armor around his body, on his arm is a cannon raises it and blasts the ground around the rangers, the blast knocks the rangers done. They try to get back up but are blasted back down. They try again but are once again blasted down

Jacob winces

"Guys, He is too strong, we need to get out of here!" Caroline says

"No, we can do it!" Jacob says

The being charges and jumps getting ready to deliver a large slam on top of the rangers, but before impact, he is kicked by an unknown individual.

The Rangers get up and Wes notices exactly who this person is

"Taylor!" He says

She looks at the team and smiles

"You were right Rocky, I never should have given up! I swear to you, I will never lose hope again!" She exclaims

"Glad to hear that you are back! Here is your morpher!" Kendall says as she tosses the growl phone to Taylor who catches sit with ease

CoreTrexxus is stunned

"How can this be? Your Eagle spirit is dead." he says

Taylor stands straight and looks right at him

"You are wring in more ways than one. As long as I live, the Eagle Spirit lives, and as long as my spirit is alive, the order will never die!" Taylor exclaims

She opens her phone and performs her morphing sequence

"Wild Access!"

She becomes the yellow wild force ranger

Silent strike has an amazed look on its face.

"Now, learn why the eagle spirit lives in me. she jumps in the are and deployed her wings and jumps his into the air. Silent Stroke follows

"Lets see how you deal with my Assassin eagle strike!" Taylor begins diving

Jacob looks hard at he and notices she has a hidden blade shaped like an eagle. She Deploys and and begins diving towards Silent Strike. they collide and land feet first on the ground seemingly unscathed. Taylor looks at Silent Strike, who charges but immediately explodes.

The rest of the team runs up to her. The veteran rangers group hug her and she hugs them back.

"Taylor, hows it feel to be back in the saddle?" Mia asks

"Better than ever partner!" Taylor responds

"Commander? Is the bolster serum ready ready? CoreTrexxus asks

"Sir, there is still multiple tests that need to be done before it can be considered perfected." The Templar says

CoreTrexxus is satisfied

"Activate it in Silent Strike!" he says

"But sir…."

"Activate it now!"

"uhh ok". The templar presses a weird button in the command center

Just then, Silent Strike is reborn right in front of the rangers, and he is huge now. like skyscraper huge. he swipes at the rangers who dodge just in time before making his ay to the city

"Whoah, he is bigger than King Kong!" Gideon exclaims

"Great! How are we supposed to take that out!"

Taylor runs up to the team

"Rangers, you need to call upon your animal spirits to call your zords!" Taylor says

'We have animal spirits?" Seth says

"Zords?" Caroline says

"Zords are giants assault vehicles designed for this very instance, each one of you has a zord that correspond to your animal spirit." Taylor says

She then turns to Kendall

"Kendall, do you have the zord chargers?" she asks

"Yes I have been holding them for days." Kendall says holding up colored battery looking things

"Rangers, these will fit in your hidden blades. You must flow your power through it to activate them and summon your zords." she says

"Are you sure about this?" Jolie asks

"I designed these things, of course I am sure, You need to hurry before Silent Strike reaches the city." Kendall responds

Each ranger finds a little spot behind there blade and inserts the charger in it. They hold their gauntlets up and begin focusing there power through them. Eventually the blades activate with intense colored beams of light. The words were standing behind them resembling animals.

"I am an Eagle? Awesome!" Jacob says

"Cool! I am a snake!" Gideon says

"A bear! I love it!" Caroline says

"Sweet, I got a tiger!" Jolie says

"A gila monster? Not what I was expecting but I will take it!" Seth says

"Alright guys, time to try out our rides!" Jacob exclaims, The rangers jump and enter the cockpit of there zords. They look super high tech but there is no control panel

"Guys, the words are controlled by your thoughts and actions. The words will follow your every move and thought." Kendall says over there communicator

"Great, now lets go show this guy who is boss."

The team begins piloting their zords towards the city.

Silent Strike looks unphased and begins charging his laser cannon, but before he can, Gideon's Zord starts constricting him.

"You can't do that, you got it Silent McGee?!" Gideon exclaims

He lets go spinning Silent Strike out of control, while that is happening, Jolie's pounces him with her tiger word multiple times. Silent Strike goes down to one knee

"My Zord is hungry…..for victory over you!" She exclaims

As Silent strike is getting back up, Seth's Zord bites his arm. He is knocked off but lands on his feet. Silent Strike rises but then falls back down clutching his arm in pain

"Wow, Zord venom is extremely neurotoxic." Seth says

Silent Strike role on to his knees, but Caroline's zord pounces on his back, swiping him with its massive claws. She is then shaken off and Silent Strike is still staggered

"Man, no one messes with an angry bear!" She says

Jacob's Zord grabs Silent Strike and flies high into the air

"Have a nice fall!' he says as he drops him on the ground

Silent Strike is wounded, but still far from dead

the zords come together

"Damn, How much punishment can this creep take?"

Rocky contacts them on their communicator

"Rangers, You've done a lot of damage to him but in order to finish him off you need to combine your zords to form the Megazord." He says

"We can do that?" Jacob asks

"Yes, and you need to or that thing is just gonna keep getting up!" Rocky responds

"Ok, Guys! lets do it!" Jacob says

"Right!" the rest of the team responds

Gideon's zord forms the legs, Caroline's zord forms the body, Jolie's and Seth's Zords form the arms while Jacob's word from the head an hood. There is a rainbow Assassin symbol in the middle of the assassin zord's chest. It has 2 hidden blades, 1 on each wrist with a long katana sheathed on it waist.

"Assassin Megazord!" The team exclaims in unison

by this time Silent Strike is back on its feet and is charging its laser

"Jump now!" Jacob says

The Zord jumps high not the air

"Assassin X Strike!" The team screams

The Zord begins diving and deployed its hidden blades, slicing it in an x shape. It lands sheathing the blades, as Silent Strike falls and explodes. for good this time.

The rangers jumpsuit of there zords' and the zords' pure energy goes back into the chargers inside the hidden blades. The ranger veterans run up the team.

"Great work rangers." Rocky says

"We did pretty good if I say so myself." Jolie says

"Pretty good? We did awesome!" Caroline says

"Amazing job guys, now I want to show you something." Kendall says

She holds out her hand

"Grab my hand, if you can't, grab someone elses" She says

they do as she told and are instantly teleported to an underground base

The veteran rangers remove there helmets, and the assassin rangers do the same

Kendall puts her helmet down on a nearby table

"Rangers, welcome to our on Earth command center! While aren't in Minerva's temple, this is where we will be strategizing, training and even just resting after a long day. Its directly under the Local Science Museum in downtown Bayside Bayou. It has anything you could ever want. Technology for upgrades and repairs, a training gym and sleeping ares should that ever become necessary." Kendall explains

Seth looks around amazed

"Woah, this place is awesome!" he says

"Get used to it, because we are gonna be spending a lot of time here!" Dustin says

"I can't believe aim saying this, but I can't wait to spend the night here." Jacob says

"Yeah, I am happy that I found an area bigger than the one under the museum in Amber Beach." Kendall says

Rocky steps forward in front of the team

"Rangers, This battle is gonna be unlike anything that you have faced before. This command center is our secret and should we ever be compromised again, we are all dead." He says

All the rangers nod

Rocky smiles and he says something that he knows the rangers will never forget

"Remember, nothing is true!" he says

"Everything is permitted!" the rest respond

"Power Rangers!"

"Assassin's Creed!"

"Well, the good news is that the serum worked Sir!" the Templar says to his master

CoreTrexxus smiles an evil smile

"Yes. Silent Strike was nothing. It is time for the real challenge for the rangers to begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The Samurai's way

Three days later. the team went back to school. It was the beginning of the week, so the day seems slow. As Jacob was getting books out of his locker, Caroline walks up to him.

"Jacob, did you hear we are getting a new history teacher?" she asks

"No, do you know anything about her?" He responds

Caroline shakes her head

"Hopefully she is nice." she says

"You and I both. I have to dealt with way too many a-hole teachers around this place." he responds

As the rangers and the other students walk in, the new teacher walks in and the rangers immediately recognize who it is.

"Kendall?" Jolie whispers.

Kendall walks in front of class.

"Hello students. My name is Ms. Morgan and I am your new history teacher. I am also employed as a tour guide at the local history museum, and I used to work at a dinosaur museum in the small town of Amber Beach. I am super happy to be your new teacher and I hope we can have the best year ever."

Caroline, who was sitting at the front of the class whispers to her

"Kendall, what are you doing?" she says

Kendall looks down at her

"I will explain later, just call me Ms. Morgan." She whispers

She looks back up and continues speaking

"Alright students, if you will just take out your books and we will begin!" she says

Class goes by slow. Jacob was unable to really pay attention to whats going on, he was too amazed that one of his team mates and mentors was now one of his teachers.

The rangers were to report to the museum basement after school, which they did. Jacob walked in, and sees the other rangers around the center console. He walks up and Rocky begins speaking.

"Okay guys, the bad news is that the templars now know what we look like. We need to be extra careful from now on. The good news is, we have a new member to our team. Taylor!"

Taylor walks up

"Thanks Rocky. Any way guys, Since I am the Yellow Wild force ranger. We each had power over some sort of animal spirit. I will help all of you fully unlock your animal spirits."

Jolie raises her hand

"You did see us in our zords right? They are direct manifestations of our animal spirits right?" she asks

Taylor keeps going

"Yes, but you have yet to unlock your animal spirit's full power. Once that happens, you will be able to use it for more than just your zords. I am here you make sure you will be able to do that. I will also to train you all to use eagle vision."

"Eagle vision?" Seth asks

"It is a special ability all assassins have that allows them to see more than just what is seen with our regular sight. We will worry about that later." Wes says

Dustin steps in

"Alright dudes, now that's our the way, time to start our training for today."

"Yes. Your first training session will be with me. Follow me rangers" Mia says

Mia walks into a wide room with a parring ring in the middle of it

On the wall, there are lines of wooden katana's used for sparring

Mia grabs two of them, walks to the middle of the room and drops one on the floor

"Alright guys, today we will go over sword play. I happy to be nothing short of an expert since I was a samurai ranger. I want each of you to try to defeat me in a duel. Who will go first?"

Gideon steps up

"I will." he says

He walks up to the middle and picks up the sword and immediately charges toward Mia. Mia effortlessly steps out of the way as he is swinging. He slips off the mat and falls down outside the ring

"Not like that Black ranger." She says

Gideon gets up and charges once more swinging wildly. once more Mia moves to the side, making Gideon hit nothing but air.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mia says sarcastically

Gideon tries to charge again, but Mia strikes his legs with her sword seeing them out from under him. Gideon falls so hard, it knocks the wind out of him

Mia is shaking her head

"Black ranger, didn't anyone ever tell you that the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting a different result?" she asks

He stands back up

"What ever happened to try try again?" he asks

"But you don't try to fix a problem in one way, different situations call for different solutions, and you can't just brute force your way out of it all the time." she says

Gideon gets up and walks back off the mat, very frustrated

"Who's next?" she says smiling

Caroline steps up

"I am." She says

"Okay." Mia says

She steps back.

Caroline picks up the sword and stands in front of Mia with her sword in front. She swings once, but Mia dodges underneath, and disarms Caroline as she comes back up.

Caroline, clearly defeated gets back in line

"Alright, I guess we should make things more interesting." Mia says

She takes out her morphed

"Samurizer, Go Go Samurai!"

Mia has morphed, but the rangers just stood there

"Come on rangers. Morph, draw your swords and attack me with everything you have!" she says

Jacob is slightly annoyed, but activates his blade

"Fine. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Assassin's Creed!"

The Rangers immediately draw the swords and charge

They attack from all angles, but Mia effortlessly blocks every attack with her sword. The rangers step back, And try to attack all together, but Mia dodges by flipping behind them and sweeping all of there legs out at once. Mia sheaths her sword and demorphs.

"Ok guys, sit down and relax."

The rangers do as asked

Mia starts speaking

"Rangers, the most important thing about being a samurai is not about brute force, You have to use your opponents strength against them, expose there weaknesses, and end the fight as soon as possible, You cant just rush into things all the time, you have to look back and learn from each conflict you are in."

Meanwhile, at Abstergo industries, Corretrexxus and his Templars were preparing for there attack. In front of them is a weird looking tregohn-zi who looks like he is wearing a samurai gi and a long sword

"What is your name?" Corretrexxus asks

"Call me Ronin." he says

"What are you good at?" Corretrexus asks

"I can kill anything and anyone around me with this precious sword of mine. I don't have a master because I am the best samurai around." Ronin responds

"Will you destroy the assassins?" Corretrexxus asks

Ronin smiles

"I thought you would never ask!' He says

Training was over that day, so the rangers were helping Mia pick up the dojo, while doing that, Jolie walks up to Jacob

"Hey Jacob, There's uhhh…..something I want to ask you." she says

"Yeah?" he responds

"There's a new movie out, and…I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me." She says

He is shocked, but ecstatic its the same time

"Sure." he says

Jolie smiles "Great lets meet at the theater at around 4." she says before walking out of the room

Seth congratulates Jacob

"Wow dude. You got a date with her!" he says

Jacob smiles

"Yeah, lets hope nothing goes wrong." he responds

4 o'clock came up fast and Jacob walked to the theater. As he was waiting in line, Jolie walks up.

"Hey Jacob, You ready?"

"Yep, what did you want to see again?"

"Anything with action in it."

Jacob laughs

"I can agree with that."

After waiting a while, Jolie starts a personal conversation

"Hey Jacob, you never told me about your past." She says

"What would you like to know?" He asks

"Well, what are your parents like?" She asks

Jacob gets a little uncomfortable

"My parents are divorced, I have been switching from house to house my whole life, I appreciate that they are trying to make sure that I have a good life, but whenever a small problem arises between the two, I am always caught in the middle. It seems like that they are trying to use me to mend their relationship when…"

He take a deep breath

"they can't do it themselves. Sometimes…I feel like they just can't let bygones be bygones and move on with there lives. Its like the only thing preventing them from doing that…is me."

Jolie notices that he is clearly very bothered by this

"Look Jolie, sometimes, I feel like I am not the best person to lead our team. I mean, I just learned about this order not too long ago, and I am tasked with leading the team to victory over an entire worldwide organization. I feel like that….the pressure will come back to break me."

Jolie steps in

"Jacob, I may not come from a broken family, but I still know how you feel. I have been somewhat of an outcast from the crowd my entire life, but I was always happy with my friends. I may not be perfect, but I don't let past mistakes keep me down."

Jacob looks up at her face

"And also, there is one person who I know can lead this team better than anyone else, and that person is you. And I am absolutely honored to be on that team with you.

Jacob smiles

"Thanks Jolie"

"No Problem. It's the least I can do."

Before they can buy there tickets, They see people running and screaming behind them

"Looks like trouble. Lets go!" He says

"Right!" She responds

They run to the direction in which people are running from and find a big monster with a long katana

"Perfect! The assassin rangers are here! Time for my sword to get very bloody!" He says

Jacob smiles

"What am I looking at? An overly courageous comic con fan?" He says

"My name is Ronin, and my magic sword will cut you to pieces."

"We'll see about that!" Jacob says as he opens his blade

"Ready Jolie?"

"Ready!"

"Assassin's Creed!"

The Rangers immediately draw there swords, while Ronin pulls out a 7 foot long katana. The Rangers immediately charge and clash swords with Ronin, who pushes them back effortlessly, The 2 rangers try again, dueling the monster in front and behind, Jacob manages to land one blow to no effect, as Ronin shakes it off like it was nothing. Ronin swipes his sword and hits the rangers far back and off their feet.

before they can engage again, there is a small explosion of smoke infant of Ronin. Jolie looks up and notices Caroline, Seth and Gideon standing in front of them, morphed and ready to fight

"Need some help?" Gideon asks

Jacob and Jolie stagger up

"This guy's got a lot of power!" Jacob says

"Yeah, I can see that!" Caroline responds

The three rangers draw their swords as swipes the smoke away

"You think that trick will slow me down? Pathetic?" Ronin says

Seth notices that Ronin's sword is glowing slightly

"Guys, I thinkI know why he is so strong, his power comes from that sword, he loses it, he loses his power." He whispers to the team

"Right, that means we need to disarm him." Gideon says

"How do we do that?" Jolie asks

Jacob remembers the lesson Mia was trying to teach them,

"We need to use his strength against him. Expose the weakness and disarm him while he is swinging at us." He says

"Enough of your chit chat, you are going down!" Ronin says before charging at him.

He slashes down but four of the rangers block the attack, while Jacob slices at his hands with his sword, The force makes Ronin drop it after with it disintegrates,

"Oh. That never happened before." He says in shock

"I am sure this hasn't either!" Jacob exclaims before all the rangers through his body with their swords. They turn and sheath their swords at Ronin falls then explodes

Before the rangers could celebrate. Ronin is reanimated in giant form. The rangers deploy their zords and form the megazord. The rangers draw their sword while Ronin's sword is reanimated. the two swords clash, and the zord is getting pushed back

"We're in trouble!" Gideon says

"Guys, time for you to activate the new powers you have over your zord's sword." Kendall says to them over the communicator.

"How do we do that?" Caroline asks

a new battery looking charger materializes before them

"Here it is, put it in the panel in front of you."

Jacob grabs it an does what she says. The sword glows very bright, like a lightsaber. Ronin swings after which the word blocks, the swords slices through Ronin's swords and body. the top of his body slides off before the entire body explodes.

"Rest in peace!" Jacob says

The team heads back to base, then demorphs. Mia meets them inside as they walk in

"Great job guys, you have reached a level any samurai would be proud of!" She says

"Thanks Mia." Jolie responds

"We do have the best teachers in the world!" Gideon says

Mia laughs

"Yeah…that is true." she says. Kendall walks up

"I agree. We are a very good team." She says

Jolie steps up

"Hey, you haven't yet explained why you are a teacher at our school yet!" She says

"Well…its complicated." she says, Wes walks up

"Have you told them yet?" He says

"No, I am doing that right now." Kendall responds

"What?" Seth asks

Kendal sighs

"You know how Abstergo controls everything? Yeah, I think that also includes your school."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Vision beyond eyes

The command center had doubled as a bedroom that night. Jacob could barely sleep because of what he heard Kendall tell him about the school. What did she men when she said that Abstergo is controlling his school? Does that mean that they are controlling whats being taught? Either way, something needed to be done about them.

He got up and got dressed for the day before walking out into the main area. The other rangers were getting ready for school. Before they can leave Rocky called them to the middle

"Rangers, report back here for training everyday unless otherwise stated, including today." He says. the rangers nod before walking to the door. Before he could walk out, Rocky stops Jacob

"Jacob, I understand that you might be nervous about what you heard last night, but you must be extra sure that your anxiety doesn't blow our cover." He says

Jacob calms down a little bit "I understand, I just…can't let them win." he says

"I know. We can't either, but you must remember, pride leads to destruction, if any of us are compromised, or our secrets revealed, we are dead. You are their leader, and you must make sure that no one in the team does anything risky." Rocky says before moving out of the way allowing Jacob to pass through to the exit

The bus stop wasn't far away so the rangers walked there together. Jacob sat up front, alone as usual until a familiar face walked up.

"Hey Jacob, need some company?" Jolie asks smiling shyly

"Uh..yeah sure." Jacob replies nervously

When she sits down, she immediately starts talking quietly

"Whats going on? You seem rather tense." She asks

he looks to make sure no one was listening then leans in

"You know when Kendall said that Abstergo controls our school? I can't stop thinking about that. its driving me crazy." he whispers

She nods slightly

"Yeah me too, but that just means that we can't let our guard down." she whispers back

Walking into their history class with Kendall. Before they start, 2 new students arrive to class.

"Ok class. I would like to introduce our new students. meet Eli and Tara Vess."

The two teens were twins. each one was very short and had blond curly hair

"Hello everyone, we just transferred hear from Reef side High" Eli said

"We can't wait to formerly meet you all." Tara said

"Nice to meet you two, I am Ms. Morgan your history teacher. Why don't you go find an empty seat." Kendall says to them, gesturing to the classroom desks.

They sit close to the back, in between Jacob and Seth. Class goes on like normal, but Jacob thinks that there is something up with Tara and Eli. When school ends the team walks together back to the museum.

As they walked into the base, the lights were rangers were confused until the lights flickered back on and Dustin came out of the back

He immediately begins speaking

"Ok guys her is the deal. Kendall has after school duty, Mia has to work at the restaurant, Wes has personal things to do, and Rocky is doing research on the templars. So I am in charge of our training today."

He beckons toward a back room

"Follow me." he says. before walking into the back room. The rangers follow suit.

The room is huge, with make shift buildings all around them

Dustin walks to the center, and the Rangers spread out around him

"Rangers. One thing about being an assassin is working from the darkness. The reason the assassins have done so well up to this point is because we strike when our opponents least expect it. This exercise is simple,You just have to catch me before I catch you." He says

He reveals his morpher

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form! Ha!" Dustin has morphed

Jacob shrugs

"I guess we've got no choice. Ready guys?" He says activating his blade

The others active their blade as well

"Ready!"

"Assassin's creed!"

The rangers have morphed

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dustin says as he takes out his blaster and shoots a switch in the back, causing the lights to go out immediately

"Shadows are your best friend! remember that!" Dustin says

The rangers then hear a swoosh sound

"I don't see him." Jolie says

"Me neither." Gideon says

"Ok guys spread out, he has to be somewhere." Jacob says

"Right!" the others respond

They all disperse trying to feel their way through the room. It wasn't long before all of the rangers were rounded up and thrown into the center of the room. The light came back on and the rangers were tied up in the center together. Dustin was standing morphed in front of them.

"How did you get us so fast?" Caroline asks

"Eagle vision. Every assassin uses it." Dustin says

"how do we use it?" Seth asks

Taylor walls up from behind them and up to the front of them

"That is something that you need to figure out for your self" she says

"Taylor, where have you been?" Seth asks

"I have been watching blue ranger. I wanted to see if you could catch Dustin. Hate to say this but you failed miserably."

Dustin cuts their ties and the rangers and up. All the rangers demorph.

"Guys. one thing you must never do as an assassin is go for the obvious kill. Your enemies will be expecting that every time, and every time, you will lose." He says

"Ok guys training is over for tonight." Taylor says

All the ranges get up and walk out the training room but before walking out the training facility, Kendall walks in and stops them.

"Perfect timing guys. Listen guys, I did a little more research on your school's affiliation with Abstergo, apparently the CEO of the industries in this region is the one who funded and built the school, so they must also have employees there that are templars as well." she says

Caroline stops her

"So I guess that means we shouldn't trust anyone?" She asks

"you can trust each others well as me and the other veterans but when it comes to the other employees, If and when they ask you any personal questions, lie. Never say anything that you feel might reveal yourselves or each other, "

All the rangers nod and then leave

Walking outside, Jacob steps in front of the other rangers

"Guys we have been training for so long, As your leader I say that we all need a little break from all of this. Anyone want to head to the mall with me?" He asks

"I am up for it!" Seth says

"I have been wanting this for a while." Gideon says

"I am totally up for this." Jolie says

"Same." Caroline says

Jacob smiles

"Great let's go guys!'

Walking into the mall, the rangers all run to the food court and immediately hit the Froyo stand. While waiting in line, they see the two new kids, Tara and Eli, waiting at a table. While the other rangers are in line, Jacob goes to see them

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" He asks

They look up surprised

"Hey, you're one of the kids in our class. Jacob right?" Eli asks

Jacob nods

"Yeah. Are you guys here to check this place out? he asks

"Yes. Since we are still new in town, we figured this would be a cool place to explore a little bit." Tara responds

"Well, If you want, you can hang out with my friends and I, we are more than willing to show you guys around." Jacob says

Eli and Tara smile

"That would be very nice. Thanks." Tara says

Just then, the others return to the table

"Oh, are you guys going to join us?" Jolie asks

"You don't mind right?" Eli asks

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Seth responds

The group eats together and then goes shopping in multiple stores. Going from store to store, the group has a great time. That great time would come to an end after hearing people and seeing them running. The group runs to see what is going on and noticed a shadowy figure walking towards them. Everyone runs away toward the exit, but somehow the figure gets there before them. Tara and Eli are both captured, but the others manage to get away on the other side.

The rangers eventually come to a secluded area in the back of the mall where no one can see them.

"Guys, We can't just leave them. we have to go back and save them, but we have to morph if we are going to have a chance!" He says

He activates his morpher

"Ready guys!"

They all activate their morphers

"Ready"

"Assassin's creed!"

The morphed rangers run back in to attempt to save the others. The figure was carrying the other two over his shoulders, as hostages out the front of the mall.

"Perfect, The rangers have come to play!" It says

Eli and Tara look up

"Rangers save us!" Tara screams

The rangers all draw their swords

"I demand that you release them now, you templar fake!" Jacob says

The shadowy figure drops both Tara and Eli hard, and both of them moan in pain

"Hey, Just because my name is Fantasma doesn't mean I am a fake!"

He drops some balls which explode revealing kreeshoc henchmen.

"Kreeshocs, get them!" He exclaims

The rangers attack the kreeshocs and eventually kills them all before charging Fantasma. Before they can attack, Fantasia disappears and the entire world outside becomes pitch black

"I can't see a thing!" Seth says

"Ok guys, he has gotta be somewhere!" Jacob says

The rangers spread out, but are all attacked and overwhelmed easily

Jacob remembers the eagle vision that Dustin was talking about. He tried to think about it and think about vision in a different way. In that moment, his vision changed. It became more clear and he could see everything. He could see the other rangers and an aura around them that. He could also see Fantasma and a different aura around him. but he could also see other Fantasma clones with different auras. The 1 Fanatasma with a different aura must be the real one.

"Guys. It works. the Eagle vision works! Just think about vision in a different way!" He says

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Gideon yells

"Just try it!" Jacob exclaims

In that moment all of the rangers could see the Fantasma's, and could tell which on was real. All the rangers deploy their hidden blades and attacks that Fantasma all at once. The darkness fades away and the clones disappear.

"How did you see through my illusions?" Fantasma asks in shock, before falling down and exploding.

The growth serum activates. and Fantasma grow to a giant size. The rangers call their words and begin battling. Fantasma makes 5 illusions and casts darkness all around them.

"There has to be a way to activate this lord's eagle vision." Caroline says

"Everyone use it together!" Jacob says

All the rangers activate their vision together and they all can see the real Fantasma. The zord launches toward it and executes the x-strike. The darkness fades away and the rangers turn the zord around and notice Fantasma falling and exploding for good. The zord disassembles and the rangers walk up to Tara and Eli, who were watching the whole thing.

"Are you guys Ok?" Jacob asks

"Yeah were fine. Thanks for rescuing us." Eli says

The rangers nod before running off back to base

Tara turns to Eli

"Should we have told them?" She asks Eli

Eli smiles

"No, they will find out soon enough."


End file.
